


Pain and Repetition

by AsYouCommand (OminousHummingObelisk)



Series: Kibble & Bits & Bits & Bits [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, LET TARN SAY HECK, Microfic, Swearing, murderous impulses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousHummingObelisk/pseuds/AsYouCommand
Summary: In which Tarn just can't stop killing the one mech that he's been commanded not to kill.





	Pain and Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Original post from [gaymilesedgeworth.tumblr.com](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/gaymilesedgeworth/163471010789):  
> 
>
>> **megatron at the end of an early DJD training session:** you’re all progressing very nicely. i’ll check in with you again next month. also don’t kill starscream  
>  **tarn:** sorry? what was that?  
>  **megatron (uncomfortably):** you heard me
> 
> I will certainly delete this piece if the original poster does not want it posted.

Imagine tactical shooting training for the DJD where they had to sprint through an obstacle course and snap-identify popup targets that would either be wearing the Autobrand or be people from a training List that they had to study beforehand. Points get deducted if they shoot anybody else (though clearly this skill eroded over millions of years). Starscream is never on the training List, but he always pops up somewhere on the course, and somehow, every time, Tarn knee-jerks into putting a clean shot right through that little bastard’s spark. The rest of the DJD gradually train that reflex out of themselves, but Tarn just takes AGES, and possibly he completed the course right that one time because he genuinely missed.

CARDBOARD STARSCREAM: *beautiful trick shot execution*  
MEGATRON (over loudspeaker): NO. WRONG. YOU FAIL AGAIN. Everybody back to the start point. Reset the course. Next run is Day 12, Attempt 23, TARN.  
TARN: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! HECK!! *shoves entire head under cold water fountain*  
DJD: *desperately try to hide how ragingly irritated they are*  
HELEX: My Lord, does it really -  
MEGATRON (over loudspeaker): Killing Starscream is an automatic no-go. I don’t care why or how it happens or how much fun it is to watch. We train as we fight in this revolution.  
KAON: Tarn, maybe if you transformed just to calm -  
TARN: I CAN’T ANYMORE, OKAY?!?!  
TESARUS: But…didn’t you just put a new t-cog in this morning?  
TARN: I’M UNDER A LOT OF STRESS RIGHT NOW, ALRIGHT?? I NEED COMPASSION, NOT JUDGMENT, FUCK DAMN IT!!  
DJD: *awkward silence*  
TARN: I SWEAR I’M GOING TO EAT THE REST OF MY OWN FACE OFF!! *rips open water pipes in wall*  
KAON: Maybe if you looked deep inside yourself and found the reason why Starscream absolutely needs to die all the time? Like a personal reason that overrides Lord Megatron’s orders?  
TARN: …………..No. That’s terrible advice. Why would you suggest that. …Stop standing around. We need to head out.  
DJD: *succumb to a little more despair than before*


End file.
